Asylum
by funsized2467
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon's last days as a human.


hey everyone. i don't own these characters. i may make up some names along to way but most of the rights go to stephenie meyer!

* * *

Mary woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring off her skin and she was hyperventilating. She had had another one of those dreams. You know, the ones that come true afterward. She lay back on her pillow trying to get her breathing back to normal. She looked over at her sister, Cynthia, but she was sound asleep. Thank god, Mary thought, I really can't bear her to see me like this. She rolled over so that she was facing the wall. She thought back to the "dream" that she had just had. In it, someone was getting robbed and in the end, murdered. She couldn't figure out who it was or where it was. She just knew that it was happening.

Last week she had seen a random boy from school almost get hit by a car. It had happened five minutes later. Just as she saw it. It scared her half to death. When she told her parents and they looked at her like she was crazy. Later she had heard them talking in hushed whispers. She assumed it had been about her. She didn't think anything of it. But she did notice that whenever she was in her parent's sight they always did watch her carefully. She thought it was a little odd but nothing more. How very wrong she was.

"Mary Alice Brandon! You get down here this instant young lady!" Mary jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she could. She rushed to the sound of her calling mother. "What is it Mama?" she asked. "We're going to the doctor." was the reply that she got. Mary frowned. "Why Mama? I'm not sick." Her mother looked at her with weary eyes. "Just come Mary. And please don't open your mouth." Mary's frown deepened as she left the house and got into the car with her mother. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that she didn't like where this was going. She decided to chance it. "Mama can you please tell me why we're going to the doctor's?" The look her mother gave her silenced her for the duration of the car ride. Mary sighed as she stepped out of the car. I guess I'll know soon enough, she thought.

Once she stepped into the office they immediately took her back into the examining room. That's weird, she thought, there is always a wait! This must be important. She looked up at the nurse who was staring at her intently. She looked away quickly as if she were scared. Mary frowned. I wonder what's up with her. The doctor came through the door five seconds later. "Hello Mary Alice! How are you doing today?" She frowned slightly. "I'm fine but..." He cut her off. "Let's check your eyes shall we?" Mary sighed as the doctor shone a light into her eyes. "Why am..." He cut her off again. "Don't ask questions just do what I say." Mary's mouth hung slightly ajar. "Don't hold your mouth open Mary. It's not very ladylike." She closed her mouth abruptly. Why was everyone treating her this way? As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. All of the sudden the doctor pinched her. She yelped in pain. "What did you do /that/ for?" "I just wanted to see if you were there." he said. Then she knew. "Is this because I told my parents that I had a premonition? Well I lied it was just a dream." The doctor nodded understandingly. "I'm sure it was Mary. I'm sure it was." She frowned. "You don't believe me do you?" He shook his head. "No no. That's not true at all. Now stay here. I need to talk to your mother." Mary sighed. This wasn't good. Her mother thought she was crazy so she had taken her to the doctor. And now the doctor thought that she was crazy. Then all of the sudden she felt it.

It was like the rushing of cool wind on her forehead. No, she pleaded, not now! All of the sudden images started to flash through her mind. Blood. Lots of blood. It was everywhere. A room. A person in the middle. Dead. Then it was like someone was taking a knife to her head. She fell to the ground screaming. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Doctors and nurses rushed in from all directions. She heard their whispers. "What's wrong with her?" "Is she crazy?" "What should we do with her?" "She can't go back out there." "She's a danger to herself and others." "We have to send her away." Mary's eyes grew wider. Send her away? Then the realization hit her. They were going to send her to a crazy house. "NO!" she screamed. "YOU CAN'T SEND ME AWAY! I AM NOT CRAZY!" She struggled against the doctors as they restrained her. Her eyes widened as she saw one of them coming towards her with a needle. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! NO!" She screamed and screamed. But it was no use. Once the doctor got the needle in her arm everything went black.

She woke up feeling dizzy and disoriented. Ugh, she thought, where am I? Suddenly memories of what had happened, what seemed like a few hours earlier came flooding back into her mind. She tried to get up but found that she was restrained. Her arms were tied down. As were her legs and there was a belt around her waist. For the first time she became aware of her surroundings. She was in a rooms that was completely white and she was dressed in all white. Tears threatened to overflow from her eyes as the realization hit her. She was in a crazy house. A mental asylum. As the tears started to flow freely she kicked and screamed but the belts restrained her. She screamed and screamed for what, to her, seemed like hours. Finally a doctor and a nurse came in. The doctor smiled at her. "Hello Mary Alice. Welcome to Archer's Institute. Your new home." Another nurse came in shortly after. "No...No...Please...Please don't!" She pleaded as she saw the nurse take a syringe off the tray. "Please!" She tried to resist but it was no use. The restraints held her down good. And she was committed.

Mary was in her happy place. She was in a field with luscious grass and a bright shining sun. Nothing was wrong and she didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly she was brought to reality as doctors filed into her room. She opened her eyes to see the bright lights. She closed her eyes tightly and wished that they would all just go away. She was still a little disoriented from the drugs that they gave her but she knew what was going on. They were here to observer her. Watch her every move. They wanted to see if she had a premonition. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to be treated like this. Treated like an animal, poked and prodded with needles and other assorted instruments. She didn't have a premonition while they were there so they left. She drifted off to sleep.

The coming and going of the group of doctors went on for what seemed like weeks but in reality it had only been four days since she was committed.

To be continued...


End file.
